The patent relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling multi-color LED light strings. To date, none of the existing LED light string controllers have an easy and convenient mechanism for displaying preset patters of colored LED lights corresponding to particular holidays.
Prior art systems have attempted to control light string in a variety of other ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,797, titled Apparatus and Method for Providing Synchronized Lights (hereinafter Puleo Sr. et al.), uses a digital controller to synchronize different light groups on a plurality of decorative lighting strings. In this patent, a master control unit is configured to control slave controllers so as to provide and pass through individual color signals to the plurality of light strings thereby illuminating the same color bulbs on each light string in the master-slave configuration. The bulbs of Puleo Sr. et al. are not multicolored such that a plurality of colors is available for controlling and there is only one control signal controls each color.
Thus, the prior art of LED light string controllers is lacking in certain aspects. In particular, none of the prior art discloses a controller used to easily and conveniently select LED light display patterns that correspond to prearranged lighting color schemes, particularly as they correspond to holiday lighting.